


Tsukumogami no Kankurou [Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Naruto, The Muppet Show
Genre: An Attempt at Voices was Made, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I would like to apologize to Jim Henderson first, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: While everyone in Suna concerns themselves with Gaara, terrified that the One-Tail might break free and rampage through their Village, they forget a few key facts.First, that just because Shukaku is the largest demon in Suna does not make the Bijuu the only demon in Wind Country, or even the only demon sealed away in Hidden Sand.Second, that Raza has two elder children that are just as capable of ushering in Suna's doom as their youngest sibling is.Third, Kankurou is the overlooked middle child who just wants to play with his baby brother.Remember these facts. They're important. Especially the third one.





	Tsukumogami no Kankurou [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tsukumogami No Kankurou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794880) by [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno). 



> Recorded for ITPE 2018, for Opalsong. I hope you like it!
> 
> A big thank you to Sanjuno for allowing me to record this fic.

Length: 11:56 [4.91 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Eki2DFqzB2jAG_0i1x32zX6XYioPtT_7)


End file.
